The increased demand for lithium batteries has resulted in research and development to improve the safety and performance of these batteries. Many batteries employ organic carbonate electrolytes associated with high degrees of volatility, flammability, and chemical reactivity. A variety of polysiloxane-based electrolytes have been developed to address these issues. However, polysiloxane based electrolytes typically have a low ionic conductivity and/or cycling performance that limits their use to applications that do not require high rate performance.